A One Winged Angels Return
by Oni Shin
Summary: For fans of the One Winged Nightmare this is a Special story with the persmission of the author of Uzumaki Naruto: SOLDIER of Konoha was an inspiration, please enjoy. Yes, this is a FemNaruto Teaser for anyone who wants to take up the idea just PM me.


****

****

Hello everyone who is a fan of the One Winged Nightmare and hoped you have enjoyed the story this far. Now I have a really good surprise for all of you who love this story. The One winged Nightmare and Rebirth of the 3 Swords were not the original idea of the story so I am doing this. As both a bonus as well as a challenge for any writer who is a fan of the Naruto/Sephiroth persona. So enjoy.

**I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII.**

**And I had go FVSNAKE's permission to use some of his work of this special.**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

* * *

**__****Teaser**

**xx**

**xx**

Outside the lage village of Konohagakure stood a ver large red toad wearing a vest on his with a sword strapped to its side. On top of the toad stood a man wearing a jounin's clothes with a white cloak that has a red flame design on the bottom. The man looked at the danger that stood before for himself as he had knew the events of what lead to this battle. But none the less he stood at the in from of his for with a determined look in his face Against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He knew what that something had to be done as he felt his wife's life force was no gone and understood that she was no longer alive. He too would soon follow suit as he had to use the Shiki Fuujin on his own child in hopes to save his home along with his only child.

**xx**

**xx**

Else where in the same location stood a man who had been watching everything that was happening all around him. The man had been watching everything with interest as he had seen the blond haired man standing tall against a giant fox. This man who had been watching what was happening was named Zeon Commander of SOLDIER of Shin-Ra Corporation, and was no in his own world at the time.

Zeon did not know how it all happened, but his foes of the Wutai army decided to get rid of him in a more permanent fashion. Only to fail seeing himself to still being alive and the fact that he may have been able to take out some of his foes from fully completing the ritual they had preformed on him. However when it all ended in that moment, he had found himself in a lushful forest area of his current location. He felt the breath of fresh air fill his lungs as the area was so very different with Midgar and the SOLDIER Commander could actually see himself retiring to a place like this one day. However he was then brought out of his thoughts as he someone shout something out into the night sky. He had watched the scene play out before himself as he had been watching some kind of being that resembled the death summons he had accquired through one of his many battles. Reached into the bodies of the blond haired man along with the child he held in his arms and finally into the Kitsune's own body. He had continued to watch what is happening before himself as he pretty much figured what the blond haired man was doing.

Gamabunta had sensed Minato's life slowly started to leave his body as. The giant began to put them to the ground and hoped that the Konoha shinobi will arrive in time to save the child as he had left back home from being drained himself in the battle.

However the moment the boss toad had left, Zeon had approached the fallen hero of this battle as he still saw the baby in his arms holding the child protectively. The SOLDIER Commander had begun to examine the child as he picked it up. He then saw faint whisker marks on the child and came to a grim conclusion of his own. That if the people who were from the same place where this fallen hero was from as well as his child would see the whisker marks and would think that it would be the second coming of the fox. However Zeon had felt so much potential coming from the now sleeping child, even before the sealing of the fox. Then came to another conclusion that people from their home would do everything in their power to either kill or make the child life miserable, a cold reality. But one that would be very much true because human fear of never truly understanding anything or out of hate.

Zeon then had picked the child up in his arms as he made his way to a source of the failed ritual still had enough power to send him back. However not before he had to hide himself from people who were fast approaching.

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

**__****8 years later**

******xx**

The new SOLDIER Commander stood before his enemies that had arrived at Midgar's front door in hopes to destroy the entire city. Sephiroth a man with pale skin tone with slitted eye Mako eyes scanned the entire area of the soon to be waste land of death. He held his sword Masamune lazily to his left as he knew that some of the warriors of Wutai were already in the city and making their way to the Corporation Headquarters. However he had let out an amused smile on his face as he knew the attempt to destroy Shin-Ra Headquarter would be a futile effort. As his apperentice was indeed guarding the building themself with two low class SOLDIER members as this made the troops of Shin-Ra relax. Because the combined might of Sephiroth and his apperentice that were the pride of the Corporation, it seemed like victory was going to be there's once again.

"Destroy them all and leave none alive." Sephiroth said to his loyal troops as he heard them all say "Yes, Sir."

**xx**

**__****Scene change: Back at Shin-Ra HQ**

******xx**

There stood a figure who was accompanied with a 2nd Class SOLDIER and a 3rd Class SOLDIER. The figure then held their right hand out as a blue flame shot out from her grasp and a Nodachi type sword had materialized in the figures hand. The person had to turned to the two lower class SOLDIER that stood in the back. The Figure then reveal to show that it was a long blond haired girl looking to be the age of eight years old. She had her hair flow down to her lower back as it seemed that he had looked like it could have been like the SOLDIER Commanders length if he was a child. Her eyes were bright ocean blue that glowed with Mako energy in them and like her master. Her eyes were slitted just like his own as they were just as cold like the sword master himself.

She wore black shorts that were few inches above her knees with a pair of boots that matched the SOLDIER Commanders. She also had on a white sleeveless turtle-neck shirt under a black sleeveless coat-vest. A single silver shoulder brace on her right shoulder with a red sash hanging from the armor. The blond also wore a pair of light blue fingerless gloves and a single black arm warmer on her right.

Her name was Uzumaki Naruto or as Zack Fair called her on a few missions together, Naru.

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

**__****Scene change: Wave Mission (6 years later )**

**********xx**

Naru had found herself in a very unfamiliar place that was covered in a very dense fog as she was trying to make some light of her situation. However she did not even have the time to even do that as she had just heard the sound of a battle going on around her location. The first female 1st Class SOLDIER made her way toward the sounds of clashing blades was getting more clear. She had came upon a sight that showed two men were fighting as three. One was holding a Buster sword that looked almost simlar to her fellow 1st Class SOLDIER Zack. The next was a man with silver hair that defied gravity, thought it was not like her Commander Sephiroth's shade of silver. But still she had watched closely to see the battle was becoming one sided as she noticed three adolecents guarding some elderly man in the back. Naru had continued to watch the battle with some interest as the silver haired man now known as Kakashi. As a pink haired girl called out to him after being imprisoned by some sort of water Magic she had never seen before. But it still intrigued her to think a spell like this could be very useful in the future. Watching the man known as Kakashi was having trouble in breaking out of the his watery prison. Naru then decided to act now as a means to save them man.

Zabuza was talking much glee in killing the infamous Copy-nin Kakashi as he watched the man would soon be dead. However that glee had soon vanished when a person had came down with a Nodachi type sword coming down to kill him. However he had easily dodge the attack from the figure as it resulted in him of letting Kakashi go. Zabuza then scowled at the person who interfered in his fun as he saw that it was a girl with long silk flowing blond hair with her back facing him.

"Bitch! just who are you!" Zabuza demanded as it made the girl turn around to face him to see cold merciless slitted eyes.

"I am Naru Uzumaki..." She said.

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

**

* * *

**

Well everyone as I said before this is both a teaser and a challenge fic. So if you want to adopt this story please, PM me ASAP and again I got the permission from FVSNAKE to use some stuff from his fic.


End file.
